1. The Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for locating a tracking device. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for utilizing a community of users to locate a tracking device.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, locating a tracking device from a far-away distance requires a considerable amount of power. Thus, battery life of a tracking device is often limited. Further, technology for long-range tracking is expensive, and often requires sophisticated circuitry for operating in connection with an associated electronic device (e.g., mobile device).
Additionally, low-power options for tracking devices are limited to tracking objects within require that a user be within a close proximity of the tracking devices. Thus, tracking devices that use low power and/or less complex circuitry are often limited to providing the location of an object that is already near to a user.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in providing tracking device systems.